This invention relates to new .beta.-carboline-3-oxadiazolyl derivatives. These new compounds possess valuable pharmacological properties which make them useful in psychopharmaceutical preparations.
EP patent publications Nos. 30254 and 54507 disclose various substituted .beta.-carbolines including 3-oxadiazolyl derivatives which are related to the compounds of the invention. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,536 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,403.